Tiny Dancer
by Aingeal-J
Summary: An investigation regarding a murdered Uni student leads Goren and Eames to a high school looking for his murderer. *FINAL CHAPTER*
1. Default Chapter

TINY DANCER  
  
Summary: An investigation regarding a murdered Uni student leads Goren and Eames to a high school looking for his murderer.  
  
Disclaimer: I can pretty safely say I don't own most of the characters. I made up the characters of Ashlie Foran, Carrie Manfield, Scott Cashmore, Sergent Jay Statnen and Sarah Austin. I also don't own the song 'Tiny Dancer' which is featured in my story.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first L&O: CI story, so be nice! Please, by all means R&R!!! I don't live in America, so forgive me if the portrayals of some things aren't exact and if some things aren't spelt right.  
  
Rated PG- a little bit of sexual content  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 1 3am  
  
The soft drizzle of rain was all Sarah Austin could hear as she lay in her bed. She'd had a satisfying night of fun, love and lust. Her man had gone home to collect his things for work before doing a few jobs. One of them was for her. She'd do it herself, but if she were caught all hell would break loose. That man could do anything she asked if she played him right. At first he protested because he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't resist her. She explained to him step-by-step so it wouldn't look suspicious. She couldn't wait until it was all over and done with. Suddenly, the sound of her mobile phone interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hello?" She half knew who it was.  
  
"It's me babe. Are you sure you want me to do this?" came the voice on the other end. What a stupid question! Sometimes she wondered what went on inside his head.  
  
"Of corse I do. It is for the greater good. Just get rid of the damn thing before it causes more trouble" she sat up in her bed, and crossed her legs. "You know that this problem can't be fixed until we do it. Besides, my friends wouldn't forgive me if I didn't do it" she changed her tone to her mastered poor-defence less-girl. "You haven't changed your mind have you?" she said, soundling like she was going to start crying.  
  
"No, no, of corse not sweetie" he said straight away. "Anything for you. I have to go. See you later" and he hung up. This was going to be a good day. Oh, revenge was so sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
6am  
  
Scott was up early. He'd already gone for an early morning run with Coober, his dog, and washed his Harley motorbike. It sparkled deep red and silver. He loved his Harley it was his pride and joy. It was a graduation present from his family. After the death of his sister, Nicki, from a drug overdose and the tough time he had at school because of it, he deserved it. Despite the trauma, he passed with flying colours and took up a course in Youth Counselling at Grove University.  
  
Scott decided to take his bike for a ride to kill time before he left for his lecture. He revved the engine and started down the tree-lined road. Not far from his house a blue car started following him. The faster he rode the closer the car got until Scott got pushed into an alleyway then crashed. The alleyway had a few bushes, an old bin and a few abandoned factories. A wire fence separated the old buildings from the new development.  
  
He propped himself up against a wall and examined his injuries. Nothing serious, a cut leg and a sprained ankle. It was a good thing he wore his helmet and proper riding gear. Them he saw the car. He had to get away from the man who got out. He tried to get up, but he stumbled and fell on his stomach from the pain in his ankle. The lights of the car turned off and the sun hadn't risen far enough to light the alley, so he didn't see his attacker.  
  
"What do you want?" he said, trying not to show fear in his voice.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to get rid of some bad people on this block" he said. "You are one of them. You made a huge mistake buddy, and I'm gonna make sure you never do it again" he inched towards Scott, drawing something from his coat.  
  
"What did I do?" Scott tried to ask, but the attacker kicked him over and over again. Scott tried to get up, but there was too much pain. He looked at his attacker and he raided his hands. After a blow to the head that penetrated the back of the helmet, he didn't see anything again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Hope u enjoyed! Second installment coming soon 


	2. Murder or Accident?

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews on chapter 1. I was sick that day and reading them made me feel better! Please R&R this one as well  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Goren and Eames. If I did would I be sitting here typing?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
9:20am  
  
Detective Alex Eames stumbled into work 20 minutes late. She didn't sleep after a restless night. Detective Bobby Goren had been there since 8:28 to finish some paperwork. As usual he looked awake, alert and on his second cup of coffee. Sometimes she wished she had his energy - he could just keep going and going. Goren looked at his watch then up at his partner.  
  
"Twenty minutes Eames, what's up?" he asked signing the last of the paperwork. He loved everything about his job- the thrill of the chase, putting a criminal away- except the paperwork. He watched her arrange everything on her desk and rummage through her bag.  
  
"I didn't sleep well. That storm last night cut the power in my building and it got really cold. Then the roof started leaking because the gutter broke, so the whole building got drenched. Then after all that a bird got hit through my window by a huge gust of wind. So I had to patch it up with- "  
  
"Oh poor birdie. Did it die?" Goren interrupted, sounding more concerned about the bird than her. She looked at him and shook her head.  
  
"It was fine. I got to sleep eventually thanks. Nice to know you care" she said sarcastically.  
  
"What, about animals or you?" Goren replied. Eames shook her head, knowing he'd never change. He smiled at her ability to put up with him. There was a silence as she slumped into her chair.  
  
"Sometimes it's both," he said, ruffling his papers. Did he just say what he thought he said? Eames looked up at him, surprised by his last remark. He looked back at her and for a moment held her gaze. She smiled and went back to arranging her papers. At that moment, Deakins walked in.  
  
"Ok, we have another case for you two" he said. Eames rubbed her forehead and Goren banged his head on the desk, followed by his arms.  
  
"But I just finished the paperwork on the last one" he said, his voice muffled. "Couldn't someone else do it?" Deakins cleared his throat and Goren took it as a no. "What's the case?" he asked raising his head.  
  
"A motorcyclist was found dead at around 6:15 this morning. The twist is some evidence points to murder and some to an accident." Suddenly Goren looked interested.  
  
"What makes you suspect murder?" Eames asked.  
  
"Well the victim Scott Cashmore drove into an alleyway and crashed. He did so in a way that it looks like he died from injury, but we don't have a reason why he crashed or what he was doing there." Goren and Eames sat absorbing the information for a minute then he jumped to his feet grabbing his coat and keys. Eames and Deakins just looked at him.  
  
"What? Are we going to investigate this or not?" When nobody responded he pulled Eames out of her chair, grabbed her things and puled her out of the door.  
  
"I'll be in touch," she yelled at Deakins as they rushed down the hall. Deakins just stood trying to register what just happened. That Goren had enthusiasm, it was no wonder he was one of the best detectives.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The scene of the accident was teeming with police and spectators. Goren and Eames met up with sergeant Jay Stanten, a local policeman who was one of the first to the scene.  
  
"The bike skidded 3m into the alley, then crashed. There is only damage to the right side where it landed, so it didn't veer from side to side. He has a swollen, possibly broken right ankle which indicates he tried not to fall off, so he probably wasn't drunk".  
  
"So you've had the body tested then?" Eames asked. Stanten nodded.  
  
"New equipment so we can tell straight away" he informed. It was clear he knew his stuff and he'd surveyed the sight pretty well.  
  
"Send the bike to a mechanic to see if here is anything wrong with it that could have caused it to crash" Goren suggested. He looked at the corpse. It had a white plastic sheet over it.  
  
"Is his the exact spot where you found him?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, right next to this bush, about .5, from the bike. It looks like he was thrown" Stanten replied. He pointed out the bush with the blood. "It looks more like an accident than a murder," he said.  
  
"There's more blood over here on the wall" Eames yelled out 2m from the bush. Goren looked at her, then Stanten.  
  
"Doesn't now," he said walking to his partner.  
  
"It is fresh blood - his. Looks like he leaned up against the wall" she said, pointing out the blood and tracing with her fingers where he would have been. "I think this was a murder. And did you see the marks under the chin? He was wearing a helmet, and nobody dies from a broken ankle. His head wound is too far up. If he was wearing a helmet that part of his head would have been protected." Goren knew she was right. He loved it when she got all serious and logical. He looked up at the building and noticed a smashed window. Eames followed his gaze, then looked back at him in a questioning way.  
  
"Wait and see. Someone give me a boost" he yelled. A few officers boosted him up and he disappeared through the window. Everyone stood silently and waited for him to reappear. Then, a black object was thrown out before Goren jumped back through the window. Eames caught the object and examined it. Her theory had just been proven.  
  
"The helmet - and the hole in the back. Looks like an axe or something" Stanten examined.  
  
"Yeah, just conveniently hidden in the abandoned factory. This is definitely a murder" Goren said dusting himself off. At least that part was sorted, but where to go from here? They had no leads, no suspects, nothing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames and Goren left the site and wen back to the office to dig up some info on Scott. He had no criminal record and nothing against his name.  
  
"He attended Lake High School and left last year. He was an honour student. His parents are Cindy and Harry Cashmore. We should talk to them first" Eames suggested. 


	3. The School

CHAPTER 3  
  
Disclaimer: As I keep saying, I don't own Goren and Eames  
  
Thanks for your reviews guys!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He was such a good boy," Mrs. Cashmore told the detectives. The mothers of the victims always said that first, whether they were or not. They could be jailed for murder and receive a death penalty, but the mothers always insisted they were good.  
  
"Was he harassed at school?" Eames asked. Mrs. Cashmore shook her head, clutching her husband's hand. "He had a few people who he didn't really like, but nothing serious. Two girls he mentioned a few times were Ashlie Foran and Carrie Manfield. They are both seniors at his old school, very prominent students so I'm told." Eames nodded, jotting down notes while Goren looted at some photos around the room.  
  
"Who is this girl?" he asked Mr. Cashmore. He smiled slightly at the thought of her.  
  
"That's Angel, our daughter. She died of a cocaine overdose 3 years ago. She is the reason he wanted to become a youth councillor," he told Goren.  
  
"I'm sorry for the loss of both of your children. We'll get this guy" Goren reassured.  
  
"Should we check out the school?" he asked. Eames nodded.  
  
"Thankyou for the information" she said, and they started for the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The two detectives reached the high school as lunch started. The yard buzzed with students awaiting the end of the day. Eames looked around hopelessly.  
  
"Where do we start?" she said. Goren shrugged. He walked to a student who was sitting alone. He was reading a magazine about computers while eating a sandwich. Seemed like the typical computer nut.  
  
"Hi. What are you up to?" he asked the boy. He looked up at the dark haired man and held up the magazine. Goren kind of felt sorry for him. Most likely he was the type who never got the girls.  
  
"Nothing, just reading" he said. Goren was surprised he wasn't uptight. He sensed he had seen many cops come to the school.  
  
"Do you know where I can find Ashlie Foran?" he asked the boy.  
  
"Yeah, she's usually in the gym. Just follow the music," he pointed in the direction of the gym. Goren nodded in thanks, looked back at Eames motioning her to follow him and started up the steps. She looked around at the different groups. There were the punks, the popular blonds and the footballers and sports freaks. A few of them eyed her up and down and gave her an air kiss. She hurried up to her partner and held onto his arm, looking back at them.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked her holding her hand. She shuddered. She was usually not effected by a lot of things, but this creeped her out.  
  
"Some of these kids are creeps," she said. He smiled letting go of her hand and placing it on her shoulder.  
  
"I think you're pretty safe".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gym blared with music when they opened the door. It was a big area with benches around the sides. It was white inside with blue and green; the school colours. The students showed lots of pride in their school with banners and posters displaying logos and pictures. At the end of the gym there was a group of girls dancing. They all looked like senior students. Goren and Eames slowly walked towards them.  
  
"I used to hang with the popular girls," Goren said. Eames raised her eyebrow. "This should be easy, one of the cheerleaders did it. He cheated on them," he said looking at them.  
  
"Hey!" someone yelled out. The music stopped and Goren and Eames looked at the group. A young woman walked through the group, the others parting to let her through. "We are NOT cheerleaders. We are their worst nightmare," she said. She wore baggy khaki pants with many pockets, black shoes & tank top and had dreadlocks. They weren't the big messy ones, more fine and smooth.  
  
"Are you Ashlie Foran?" Eames asked.  
  
"Depends who you two are" she said, the other girls behind her as is protecting her. They were her gang. They all dressed in baggy pants with tighter tops and darker makeup. They didn't look bad though, not grunge and not gothic. Somewhere in the middle. The detectives met the group in the middle of the gym. It was like two gangs before a fight.  
  
"I am detective Goren and this is detective Eames" Goren said, flashing his badge. The young woman nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Ashlie. What do you two want with me?" she asked folding her arms. "If it is to do with my dad, I don't want anything to-"  
  
"We would like to speak to you and Carrie Manfield about Scott Cashmore, a former student here" he explained.  
  
"Carrie is probably in the dance studio. She is a cheerleader Ashlie said.  
  
"I'll go see Carrie. Call me if you need me" Eames said and walked towards the exit.  
  
"Alex" Goren yelled after her. She turned around. He hardly ever called her that unless it was something serious. "Watch out for the creep" he said, half smiling. She waved her hand and walked out the door.  
  
Goren turned to the group of girls, all protecting their leader. Goren and Ashlie stared at each other for what seemed forever. He have her the icy look he gave criminals when they wouldn't confess. Usually it made anyone who saw it uneasy, but she just gave it right back. She looked like she had a hard exterior and wouldn't take any crap. She'd be hard to get information out of.  
  
Finally, she took a deep breath, looked at the floor then over her shoulder at the group. To Goren's surprise they left, no questions asked. It was as if they could read her mind. Nobody spoke until they had gone. A loud noise echoed through the gym as the door banged shut and the two were left standing in the middle of the court. Ashlie turned her back and walked towards the benches.  
  
"So what do you want?" she said, her voice echoing. Goren followed, his hands shoved in his coat pockets.  
  
"Do you know a Scott Cashmore?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've seen him around" she said. Her voice was strong, yet feminine.  
  
"He was murdered early this morning at about 6:05. Do you know anything about it?"  
  
"Nope" she said, putting her jacket on and looking at Goren. She shoved past him, almost running. He caught up and stood in front of her. She gave him a dirty 'get-out-of-my-way' look.  
  
"We spoke to his parents and they said he spoke about you and Carrie a lot" he told her. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"So he should. He was my best friend - until he let me down." She threw her bag on the floor and sat down. "After his sister died he was a wreck. He didn't study, didn't care about anything. I supported him and stuck by him. He pushed me away but I figured that was normal. 3 months later my mum left my dad and went back to Australia and I had to stay with dad here. He was drunk all the time and I asked Scott if I could stay with him but he told me to shove it and I haven't talked to him since. I don't give a damn if he was mourning, he was my friend." Ashlie played with her rings and Goren knelt down. He could hear the hurt in his voice.  
  
"What about Carrie?" He asked.  
  
"She is his ex-girlfriend. He abandoned her with the rest of us." She looked at Goren, her eyes full of hatred, angry and cold. Goren extended his hand to help her up.  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked, back to the hard girl she was when they first met. Goren nodded and she walked off. He ran his fingers through his hair. He hoped Eames was going ok. 


	4. Twists

CHAPTER 4  
  
Disclaimer: Eames and Goren are all mine..in my fantasy world! Dick Wolf owns them really (I want them ()  
  
Thanks for your reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames found the dance studio without too much trouble. A few more guys gave her looks, but she ignored them. As she entered the room a bunch of 7 girls in cheerleading uniforms were having a break from practice. They all drank water out of white Styrofoam cups and were laughing - exactly the opposite behaviour to Ashlie. They noticed the blond woman and greeted her.  
  
"Is there a Carrie Manfield here?" she asked. A girl with bleach blond hair stood up.  
  
"I'm Carrie," she said. Eames pulled her aside.  
  
"Do you know Scott Cashmore?" she asked. Carrie nodded. "He was murdered this morning. Do you have any information?" she asked, gently. Carrie looked at her, and then started crying hysterically.  
  
"Oh my god. No!" She just broke down. She calmed down after a minute to answer more questions from Eames.  
  
"What is your relationship with him?" she asked.  
  
"I was his girlfriend. I bet it was Ashlie. She hated him," Carrie said. Another girl overheard and came over to comfort her. She had tears in her eyes too.  
  
"This is Sarah, my best friend," she said. Another slim, blond girl.  
  
"We have to get to class," the girl said and they left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames met Goren who was sitting on a table in the empty schoolyard.  
  
"How did it go?" he asked as he saw her approach. She shrugged.  
  
"Ok. You?"  
  
"Ok. What are you thinking?" he asked. Eames sighed.  
  
"Carrie was so upset. She couldn't have had anything to do with it" she answered.  
  
"Well Ashlie wasn't exactly devastated. She is at the top of the suspect list so far," he said. They both looked at the pavement in silence. Goren looked up and saw Ashlie walking around. He jumped up and ran to her.  
  
"Bobby?!" Eames yelled after him, but knew he wouldn't come back. Ashlie saw Goren running towards her. She rolled her eyes. What now? Didn't he have anything else to do then hang around a school?  
  
"Hey Ashlie, can I ask you something?" Goren asked her as he reached her. She stood waiting for his question. "Are you the way you are because of your father? I mean are you angry?" he asked.  
  
"Well if you mean in police psychology shit, then yeah I guess. I learned to stick up for myself" she said. Goren nodded and went back to Eames.  
  
"She is an angry girl needing an outlet for rage. Scott turning her down was the last straw. He just happened to be in the way." Eames thought about his theory. It definitely made sense. She saw Ashlie talking to Sarah. They looked like friends from their body language.  
  
"That girl Sarah is a friend of Carrie's as well. Maybe we should talk to her" she suggested. Goren nodded. He watched Ashlie. Something about her fascinated him. He decided to talk to her a little more.  
  
"We should take all of them back for interviewing" he said. The two went to find their class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The classroom Goren and Eames walked into was wide and spacious - an art room. Ashlie worked on a big piece of cardboard, Sarah was moulding clay, while Carrie was in a corner working on canvas. The detectives surveyed the work of the other students, then went to Ashlie. Eames spoke to the teacher while Goren leaned on Ashlie's desk admiring her work. It was a beautiful big painting with patched of art from Australian aboriginals, native Americans and other cultures around the world. She saw a shadow and looked up to see who it was, and he smiled. She looked at him in disbelief, put her paintbrush handle though her ponytail and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Oh for god sake, what now?" she said, annoyed. Couldn't she just have a normal day of education? Carrie turned around and eyed him. Very cute she thought.  
  
"A boyfriend who won't get off your back?" she smirked. "Want me to handle him- literally?" she said sarcastically. Ashlie jumped from her seat, knocking it over. The class stopped their mumbling and looked.  
  
"Shut your mouth Carrie or I'll shut it for you" she yelled. Carrie stood up in defence.  
  
"Make me" she whispered in her ear. Ashlie was going to punch her but Eames stopped her.  
  
"We want you two and Sarah to come with us" she said. Ashlie backed off.  
  
"One day, you'll get yours" she threatened and walked out, Goren on her heels. Eames collected Carrie and Sarah and went back to the office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren interviewed Ashlie, Eames interviewed Carrie and Deakins interviewed Sarah. It took several hours before they finished and the girls went home. The 2 detectives and their captain came together to exchange information.  
  
"Ashlie says Carrie has something to do with it" Goren said.  
  
"Carrie said Ashlie did it" Eames said. They were going around in circles.  
  
"Sarah is a mutual friend. She says either of them could have done it, but she's leaning towards Ashlie. She also says we should talk to Ryan Stanten.  
  
"We'll do that tomorrow," Eames said looking at her watch. 7:43. She wanted to make up for the lost sleep. "Wait, could that be Jay Stanten's son?" She asked. Goren shrugged.  
  
"Could be." Eames shook her head. She bid goodnight to everyone and went home. Goren did the same. It was raining again as he went outside. Eames drove herself to work this morning, so he couldn't give her a lift home. He kind of wanted to, just to talk. He got so involved with work, and talking to her was his escape.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ashlie didn't get home until 8:15. Her father was too drunk to pick her up and his mates were too busy shooting heroin to care. She didn't want to go home, but she had nowhere else to go. As she arrived, she paid the taxi driver and ran upstairs to the apartment. She took a deep breath and calmly walked inside. She didn't acknowledge all the med in her living room and went straight to her bedroom. She went straight to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed and thought. Why was she suspected of murder? She didn't ant to think about it, just do her homework and sleep. She closed her eyes and lay down, almost asleep. The door burst open and there stood 4 men, all of them drugged. She shot up.  
  
"Piss off" she said defensively. They looked at her, laughing. They talked amongst themselves. 'Oh poor girl', 'I think she's scared', 'did she just say piss off?' 'That's not very lady like', 'we'll teach her how to behave'. Before she could do anything, they took hold of her and inflicted the worst pain she'd ever experienced.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Carrie came from a more wealthy family. She and Sarah had the same kind of life. High New York society parties, brand name clothing and treated like princesses. Whatever they wanted, they got, especially Sarah. She even got all the guys. They stood up for each other and this murder case was no different. 


	5. Victim

CHAPTER 5  
  
Thanks once again for your reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Eames & Goren aren't mine.. but u knew that  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames had another bad night. Late for work once again.  
  
"Alex, are you ok?" Goren asked, genuinely concerned. She looked terrible.  
  
"I think I need a new apartment. The building manager didn't fix up the burst gutter, or my window" she complained.  
  
"Well stay with me until he does" Goren suggested.  
  
"Thanks bobby, I just might do that," she said almost asleep. He looked at her.  
  
"Alex?" He whispered. She was asleep, head resting on her folded arms on her dest. She looked so sweet, so he didn't wake her. He told Deakins he'd be back at the school if she woke. First, he'd go see Ryan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren knocked on the green door of the Cashmore apartment. Jay opened it. He looked surprised.  
  
"Detective. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
  
"It Ryan here?" Goren asked. Jay invited him in and called his son. He had just got out the shower and had a bright green towel around him. He was tall with black hair, just like his father.  
  
"Do you know a Carrie Manfield?" he asked. Ryan nodded.  
  
"She's my girlfriend's best friend," he said.  
  
"Who is your girlfriend?" Goren asked. He knew who she was, but he just wanted to confirm his story.  
  
"Sarah Austin" he replied. "Why?"  
  
"She is involved in a murder case. And why aren't you at school getting an education?" Goren asked, looking around the house. Beautifully decorated in greens. Mint green walls and gold trimmings.  
  
"I don't go to school, I dropped out. I work now," he said.  
  
"Oh. What do you do?" Goren asked. Ryan felt a bit uneasy.  
  
"I have a trainee ship as a building constructor. I help survey old buildings to see if they are still safe, then and build new ones," he said.  
  
"Right then, so you'd know the area and buildings really well then" Goren said, focusing back on Ryan. He nodded. Goren raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What did you want about Carrie?" Ryan asked, getting back onto the subject.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. I just wanted to know what you know," Goren said. He was so good at getting people to spill.  
  
"We - Carrie, Sarah and I are all close friends. Lately they've been talking about a guy hey don't like. I heard he got murdered. Shame really" he said.  
  
"Who told you that?" Goren asked. Ryan looked a bit panicky. Jay poked his head out from the kitchen.  
  
"That was I. I knew he was friends with Carrie, his ex". Goren raised his eyebrow. Well he'd gotten somewhere with this whole case. Jay listened it. This detective knew his stuff, but did he just suspect his son of murder? He wanted to see how this turned out.  
  
"Could you take him to the 11th floor of 1 Police plaza. Ask for Captain James Deakins. I just need a statement from him," Goren said. Jay nodded and hurried his son along and showed Goren out. He called Deakins.  
  
"I have a suspect coming to see you. He thinks it is just a statement. Keep him there until I get back, but don't let him think he is a suspect" he told Deakins.  
  
"Why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"I'm going to bring the girls in. They can spill together." Goren couldn't wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goren left the Cashmore place and went to the school. He went to the gym to find Ashlie. He saw the other girls and asked where she was.  
  
"She didn't turn up this morning," one of the girls told him. He thanked her and went outside. Probably did a runner he thought. He looked around, and then spotted a figure sitting on a basketball court on top of a building. He went to investigate and found Ashlie leaning against a fence. He stopped dead in his tracks at the haunting sight. She had her knees raided, resting her hands on them. She stared into nothing as he approached her. He realised she was singing.  
  
Hold me closer tiny dancer  
  
Count the headlights on the highway  
  
She gasped between every line, hardly saying anything at times.  
  
Lay me down in sheets of linen  
  
You had a busy day today  
  
Goren stared at her. As he approached her she stopped. He knelt down.  
  
"Elton John?" he asked. She gave a slight smile, still not looking at him.  
  
"Tiny dancer, my favourite song" she sounded terrible, shaking. He looked closer at her face, something wasn't right. He gently put his hand under her chin and turned her head so she looked at him. They were bloodshot. Then he looked at her arms. They had needle marks on them. He took his hand from her chin and placed it on her cheek. It was wet from tears and sweat. He looked down at the asphalt when he realised something.  
  
"You're a drug addict aren't you?" he said. Ashlie closed her eyes and pulled her head away from his hand.  
  
"After I got home last night my dad's drug friends raped me and injected me with Heroin". She tried not to cry, but it just came out. "Raped me, Detective. They get off on giving me drugs. They held me down and did it." She buried her head in her hands. Goren stood up, paced, and then sat beside her.  
  
"Shit Ashlie. Did you do anything?" he asked. She wiped her tears. He sounded concerned about her.  
  
"I couldn't. After they did it I couldn't move. They left early this morning and I got the strength to get away before my dad found me. Knowing him he'd rape me as well because he would have been so drunk" she said. "You know you're the nicest guy. Why are you worrying about a drugie's daughter? I'm suppose to be the ones you guys catch and put in juvenile detention," she said, wiping her tears.  
  
"No, I'm the one who is suppose to get you out of there before this happens" he said. Why didn't he see it? Don't beat yourself up, you couldn't have seen it coming he thought, taking her in his arms and hugging her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OH NO!!! What will happen now? Next chapter is the final! I'm not posting it until this 1 is reviewed tho!!! 


	6. Confessions and Death

CHAPTER 6 AN: Well the last chapter of my 1st story! Thanks to all of you who followed this story and reviewed it!! Hope u like the ending (it took ages 2 write!) Please review!! Please please please!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, how many times have I written this? Hehehe! I don't own Deakins, Goren OR Eames. Or Tiny Dancer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames woke up in her office. She looked around at all the people, but she seemed to be missing her faithful Bobby.  
  
"What the Hell?" she said. Deakins popped his head out his office.  
  
"Oh, you're awake now. He's down at thew school" he said. She nodded and made her way there. When she arrived, she saw Carrie talking to Sarah. She snuck closer and hid so she could hear their conversation.  
  
"I think the plan is going to backfire" Sarah said. Carrie looked concerned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ryan called this morning saying that hot detective was there. I think he is onto our plan" Sarah said. Carrie shrugged it off.  
  
"Maybe you should screw that detective and get him off our backs. Just like you did the other guy who did Scott" she joked.  
  
"Why do I have to do it?" Sarah protested. Eames couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Hey, you should be privileged! He is very sexy. Tall and dominating, just how I like them" Carrie laughed. Wasn't it fun playing with people? "Thanks for helping me get rid of Scott, the bastard." She looked pissed.  
  
"Never mind. Those guys should have taken care of Ashlie last night. I thought she was getting annoying" Sarah said. Carrie looked at her confused.  
  
"I got a few guys to give her an OD of heroin. I get my drugs from the same guys as her dad". Carrie understood. So did Eames. She was just about to jump out and arrest them, when she heard a male voice.  
  
'Isn't that the detective? Where is he?" they followed the voice up to the courts, not knowing Eames was behind them. She was glad she caught all of this. They climbed the stairs and found a crying Ashlie in Goren's arms. He was talking to her, calming her down and trying to get her not to sleep. She wouldn't get up, and he was getting worried. The two girls looked surprised.  
  
"I thought you said she was dead?" Carrie whispered. Sarah looked at her.  
  
"Having a bit of a cuddle with your man?" Sarah yelled. Ashlie looked up. She got up onto her feet, but fell again. Goren caught her and laid her down.  
  
"You two are in serious trouble," he said heading towards them. They turned to run, but backed away. Goren saw Eames climbing up the stairs.  
  
"They are also under arrest for the murder of Scott Cashmore and attempted murder of Ashlie Foran" she said. The girls looked confused. "I heard the whole thing. You really should be careful where you talk," she said, handcuffing them.  
  
"We need an ambulance and a few police cars," Goren said. He motioned towards Ashlie.  
  
"Oh no. Bobby, she's not breathing" Eames said. Goren looked at her, realising Eames was right. He raced over and gave her CPR. She had a slight pulse, but she was weak. He scooped her up and ran down the stairs, Eames and the girls following.  
  
The ambulance arrived and took Ashlie away, but they told Goren he couldn't come. He went back with Eames to check if his still number 1 suspect was there. He was, sure enough, with his father by his side. Deakins took them into an interrogation room. Goren thought it would be interesting to put the two girls in with them. The reaction he got was more than he could hope for.  
  
"Ryan!" Sarah said running into his arms. Deakins left and looked on through the glass of the viewing room. Ryan let go and gave Carrie a hug when she entered the room.  
  
"So Sarah, is this the one you slept with to get rid of Scott?" Goren said angrily, recalling the information Eames told him. Ryan stood up.  
  
"What? You think I did it? No way! Sarah, what are you up to? Carrie? What are you all on about?" he had panic in his voice once again. "Why do you think I did it?" he argued.  
  
"The murder took place in an alley where there were old buildings, you said you work with old buildings. Get the picture?" Goren said, putting on his secret weapon - the interrogating eyes. They never failed. Silence followed for a few minutes.  
  
"I got him to survey the site. I did it. " Who was that? Goren snapped his eyes to the only other male voice- Jay.  
  
"You?" he said. He nodded.  
  
"Sarah was so sexy, and she needed a favour. Ryan was out surveying a site. I stole the maps and planned it all." Ryan looked at his father, then Sarah in disgust. Goren looked at Carrie, who looked guilty of something.  
  
"Oh, and what about you? What did you have to do with it?" Goren asked, sitting 3 inches away from her. She didn't even look at him.  
  
"I told Sarah to get to Ryan's dad to do it."  
  
"Why my dad?" Ryan yelled.  
  
"He's a cop, we thought he wouldn't be suspected" Carrie raised her voice.  
  
Goren was getting all the info he needed with out much hassle, but he still felt impatient like they weren't telling him the most important thing. "Why did you want him killed?"  
  
"I wanted to put him out of his misery. You know, put him down like a dog," she answered coldly. "I wanted revenge for his stolen love" Goren couldn't believe what he was hearing. That was just ridiculous. He got up out his chair, knocking it over in the process. He paced behind Carrie making her feel on edge, then leant over her.  
  
"Well my revenge is sweeter than yours will ever be," he whispered into her ear in a threatening way. She slowly turned her head and came eye to eye. She couldn't believe the coldness in his eyes, it send shivers down her spine. He backed away and sat down again.  
  
"And what about Ashlie? Who did your dirty work?" Eames asked. Goren was still looking at them angrily.  
  
"Her dad's drug pals," Sarah confessed. Goren got all of them except Ryan in handcuffs and sent them away. Ryan looked devastated.  
  
"Sorry you had to go through this" Eames said.  
  
"I know why you suspected me," he said to Goren.  
  
"If its ok with you, I'm going home. Mum will be wondering where I am" Eames and Goren thanked him and showed him out. Eames was surprised he took it so well. She watched him walk to the elevator, and then he broke down in tears. She felt sorry for him. It must have been hard seeing his father, the guy he looked up to, confess to murder along with his girlfriend. She looked around for Goren. "Come on, we have to go down to the hospital to check up on Ashlie" he called from their desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Eames and Goren waited outside her room while doctors examined her. When they were finally allowed in, the sight was devastating. She had cuts, bruises, broken bones and was hooked up to about a dozen machines. Eames looked at Goren, who was trying to hold back a tear. He slumped into a chair.  
  
"What is it Bobby? You hardly ever cry" Eames said.  
  
"Huh? Who's crying? There is just something about her. She has so much to deal with yet she still tries to stand strong. Actually, it reminds me of someone else I know" he said. He looked at Eames and smiled. She looked back at him with warm eyes.  
  
"And I really do care more about you that the bird" he said. Eames giggled. She walked over to him and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Thankyou Bobby" she said. He laughed a little. Then Ashlie woke up.  
  
"Laughter, something I haven't heard in awhile" she said, giving a small smile. Goren looked up, amazed.  
  
"How do you feel? I thought you'd die" he said.  
  
"Don't speak too soon" she said softly. Goren's heart broke, and Eames looked worried.  
  
"Don't talk like that, you know you'll be fine" he assured her.  
  
"Ok, I won't" she said. She took hold of Goren's hand and smiled.  
  
"Hey, I have something for you" he said, brightening up. He walked to a small black bag and pulled something out. It was a CD. He put it into a CD player and pressed play. Piano music started playing. He whizzed around with a hairbrush in hand, singing along with the song.  
  
Blue jean baby, LA lady, seamstress for the band  
  
Pretty eyed, pirate smile, you'll marry a music man  
  
Ashlie smiled, so did Eames. This was a side of him she'd never seen before. He was always so serious, but now he was being comical.  
  
"Thanks Detective Goren" she said, sounding a bit brighter.  
  
"Just call me Bobby" he said, butting the brush down. "You get some rest now ok? See you in the morning" he said. Alex put her hand on Ashlie's for comfort. A woman's comfort never went astray. Goren grabbed his things and the two walked outside.  
  
"I didn't know you could sing" Eames said.  
  
"Oh, my dear Alex. I am full of secrets" he said, putting his arm around his partner and sag as they walked down the hall  
  
Ballerina, you must have seen her  
  
Dancing in the sand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Back in the hospital Ashlie breathed deeply - then a beep sounded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SHOCK! HORROR!  
  
Is Ashlie really dead? Sequel may be on the way. Should Ryan come back?  
  
Sneak look at a possible storyline:  
  
How will this effect Goren? 


End file.
